


Subtlety is Overrated

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Honesty is a virtue, but subtlety is overrated





	Subtlety is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)  
For [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) and the April Challenge: Voyeurism at [](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/)**erotic_elves**  


* * *

Charlie was going to be a dead man.

As soon as she got out of this mess, Tonks vowed that she’d string him up above his precious Quidditch pitch by his bollocks. If she could find them. Stupid git. Of all the bloody ideas, it was just like him to think up something this malicious and twisted. She chose to forget their last bet, which she’d won, had resulted in him having to race through the common room wearing her laciest knickers and a bra stuffed with cotton. He’d looked quite good in those tight knickers, she’d thought. She might even have helped him change after if they weren’t best friends and she’d not seen him puke up his lunch before his first Quidditch match. Thing like that could certainly make a bloke less attractive.

She shook her head and concentrated on the closed door in front of her. She _had_ to do this because there was no way that she’d go back to the dorm with her tail between her legs like a scolded Hippogriff. Besides, if she failed, Charlie had smugly told her that she’d have to announce to everyone at breakfast tomorrow that ‘Charlie Weasley is the greatest wizard ever’. And he’d make her, too, because he was that much of a slimy git, best friend or not.

Which meant she had to figure out a way to break into the Prefects’ Bath and bring out something to prove she’d been there so he‘d not win. There were rumors of fancy linens with House shields embroidered on the corner and specially made soaps that smelled like every scent imaginable, but he‘d never confirm because he claimed it violated the Prefect code of honor. It was almost enough to make her behave herself in an attempt to be named Prefect just to see for herself. _Almost_.

Smelly soap just wouldn’t make up for having to act like a boring twat with a broomstick stuck up her bum like the other Prefects. Besides, they’d probably make her keep her hair that mousy shade of brown she hated. Unconsciously, she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair as if she’d somehow be able to feel that it was still a vibrant shade of purple. All she felt was soft hair that, as of that morning, brushed against her chin.

None of this helped her gain entry into that blasted room, of course. It just took up time that should have been used breaking and entering. She was usually really good at sneaking into places she shouldn’t be, which was one reason Charlie called her Snoop (the other being the fact she hated it). She’d tried giving him a nickname he hated, but he was annoyingly impossible to bother. He just grinned widely, shrugged his big shoulders, and acted like she’d complimented him. She should have known better than to bet him when he’d given her that sheepish ‘oh, I know I might not win’ act.

“Miss Tonks, why are you out of your dorm? You do realize that it’s past curfew, I trust.”

Tonks jumped and spun around when someone spoke from behind her. She blinked rather stupidly and blushed bright red when she saw _him_ leaning against the stone wall. His arms were crossed in front of him, his robes were perfectly neat and tidy, his shoulder-length hair was tied back with a simple ribbon, and he was giving her that stern ‘I’m the Head Boy’ look that made her blood rush to places it really, really shouldn’t when thinking about her best friend’s older brother. Best friend’s older, attractive, sexy, smart, smug older brother.

“Is it?” she asked, trying for her most innocent ‘what is time, really?’ look.

“You know perfectly well what time it is, Nymphadora,” he said, drawling out her given name in a way that made her think it might not be bad to hear it even if she detested it.

“Then why did ya ask, since you seem to know everything, Weasley.”

“You should run along back to the dorm, little girl,” he told her, giving her a challenging look that the git had to know she’d not be able to resist. “This is the Prefects’ Bath and you are most certainly not a Prefect.”

“I’m not a little girl, _Billy_ ,” she said, using Charlie’s nickname. She smiled when she saw a nerve in his cheek twitch but was disappointed that he didn’t let go and lash out like when Charlie called him that. She hated that someone like Bill Weasley, of all people, could turn her on in ways that more suitable blokes, those who liked to be wild and fly fast and be daring, couldn’t. He was an uptight swot who knew all the rules, sure, but she’d also seen him break them and knew he could be untamed and crazy even if he never let anyone see that side of him.

“You sure fooled me since you’re certainly acting like one,” he said pointedly. He looked her over in a way that made her skin flush before he nodded once. “Perhaps not so little anymore.” He frowned and glanced down the hallway. “Seriously, you should go back to the dorm. Bet or no bet, Filch is out prowling, and you don’t want to get caught staring at the door like an awestruck first year.”

“Charlie told you!” Tonks glared and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot as she thought of new ways to torture Charlie before stringing him up by his bollocks. “That prat. He set me up! He knew telling the broom-up-his-arse Head Boy would mean I’d get caught before I could win.”

“Are you slandering my little brother, Nymphadora?” Bill asked, arching his brow in a way she’d tried to imitate but couldn’t. His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, which made her straighten her shoulders even as she wanted to take a step back. He leaned forward, and she smelled ink, mint, and something she couldn’t identify. “You should be more careful.” His breath was warm against her ear, and she wavered slightly, nervously stepping back as he seemed to surround her. He reached up and dragged his fingertip along her forehead before he pushed her hair behind her ear. “And I do _not_ play with broomsticks.”

Before she could say anything, since she’d forgotten how to speak when he touched her and breathed on her and, god, he smelled good, he murmured something quietly. The door behind her swung open, and she stumbled, falling backwards until his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back up. When she looked at him, she had no idea what her face must look like. He smirked slightly and shut the door behind him.

“Welcome to the Prefects’ Bath, Nymphadora. Unless you plan on watching me bathe, get whatever you need to win your bet and leave,” he said casually, walking to the edge of a huge tub and starting the water.

He really intended to bathe. She stood there gaping for a solid minute, at least, before she snapped out of it. Bloody hell, she was acting like a scared little girl. She was sixteen, not twelve. She walked into the room and looked around. The rumors had been right: this room was smashing.

“See something you like?”

“It’s bloody marv---” Tonks trailed off when she turned and saw Bill standing by the side of the bath with his robe and clothes neatly stacked in a pile by his feet. He was naked. Completely naked without even socks. She’d seen naked boys before, when she hid in the Gryffindor changing room after Quidditch matches, but Charlie was always there changing, too, so she wasn’t able to just ogle and appreciate the nakedness without the risk of seeing him. Of course, she‘d taken that risk quite a few times, not that any of those boys could compare to Bill. He was tall, slender, tan, and freckled with hair on his lower belly and other bits that were very impressive, indeed.

“You like to watch, don’t you, Nymphadora?” he asked in a knowing voice. She nodded before she could stop herself, not that she’d have likely denied it considering it was difficult to lie to a naked man. Bill slowly smiled when she simply agreed with him. “Good girl. Honesty is a commendable virtue, especially when you‘ve failed to learn subtlety. I’ve felt you watching, you know? For years, I’ve felt it and looked over to find your big brown eyes staring at me, even when you were far too young to know what you wanted. You‘re still too young.”

“I’m sixteen,” she spoke up finally, annoyed that he kept calling her young and a little girl when she was only two years younger than him. Just because he was eighteen and Head Boy didn’t mean he was _so_ mature. “And I can be subtle! I just think it‘s overrated.”

“I doubt you know the meaning of the world,” he said in obvious amusement. He shifted and the candlelight seemed to make his skin glow.

_Oooh...pretty_. She looked down at his penis and saw that it was just hanging down between his legs. As she stared at it, though, it began to twitch, and she saw Bill’s stomach muscles tighten as he inhaled sharply. Suddenly, things clicked like when she finally managed to figure out how to Transfigure a quill into a goblet.

“You like to be watched!” She looked at him proudly, rather pleased to have figured that out. Her smile widened when she noticed his sheepish look. She studied his face, forcing herself not to look any lower, and tilted her head to the side. She felt far more confident now and downright mischievous as she asked, “Do you want me to watch you?”

“What sort of Head Boy would I be if I not only condoned but encouraged such deviant behavior?” he asked lowly. “I should report you and send you back to the dorm with a detention.”

“Should, but won’t,” she said, walking further into the room. She grinned. “And I personally think that makes you the right sort. Now, are you going to stand around talking all night or give me a show?”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” He actually seemed to be considering, which made her scowl and tap her foot impatiently. “You’re only sixteen and too young, despite your protests. You can watch, but nothing else.”

“I’ll try to stop myself from attacking you,” she said dryly. For once, she didn’t push him because she knew he was taking a big risk just letting her be there after curfew, much less everything else. “Wait, does that mean I can’t touch myself?”

He smiled wickedly. “Just because I’m an exhibitionist doesn’t mean I don’t like to watch, too, Nymphadora.”

She really wished he’d stop calling her, though she guessed Tonks would sound pretty weird considering what they were doing. Shaking her head, she walked closer and looked him over. “Charlie’s bigger than you,” she said impishly.

“Charlie doesn’t know how to use what he’s got,” Bill said simply, ending that argument before it could ever begin. He arched a brow and started to say something but she interrupted him.

“No, I’ve not nor do I ever intend to, thank you very much.” When he continued staring at her expectantly, she sighed loudly. “Locker rooms after Quidditch. There’s a great place to hide where no one thinks to look.”

“You spy on people changing? Bloody hell, you can’t just tell me something like that and expect me to allow it to continue,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Why don’t we just agree that everything that happens here, stays here? That‘ll stop you from fretting like a silly old woman and me from having to worry about what I say.”

“Life doesn’t work like that. You can’t just go into the bath and do whatever you want and pretend it never happened.”

“Billy, life’s about taking chances and not being scared of the risk.”

“It’s also about being smart enough to know when to risk and when to be cautious. You’d do well to learn that.”

“You do realize that it’s a little difficult to accept advice from a naked man, don’t you?”

“I think you’re too preoccupied with my nudity because you’re wearing all those clothes. Logically, there are two solutions to that problem. One, I can put on my clothes, which wouldn’t really help me bathe.”

“Or I can get naked.” Tonks grinned, glad to see he’d stopped his worrying so they could finish what he’d started. She unfastened her robe and shrugged it off before she began to unbutton her shirt. “You going to do something with that,” she glanced down at his limp penis, “or am I just supposed to stand here watching nothing?”

“You’ve definitely been around my brother too much. He’s a bad influence.”

“Nah,” she said confidently, “ _I’m_ the bad influence. Now is the conversation finally over? Because, if it’s not, I might just have to go to bed because that’d be more entertaining than this.”

Bill moved quickly, grabbing her wrist as she reached down to unfasten her trousers. Leaning down, he murmured, “You have nice tits, _Nymphadora_ ,” before he kissed her. She hadn’t expected the kiss, but was soon kissing him back. No sooner had their tongues touched before he pulled back and looked down at her. “Sit, watch, and enjoy the show.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she quipped, licking her wet lips before wiggled out of her trousers and sitting on the edge of the tub. Bill stepped into the water and ducked beneath it before pushing out again, bubbles dripping down his bare chest. She lightly stroked her breasts as she watched him, barely resisting the urge to grow them to fill her hand. He’d said they were nice even though she knew they were pretty small. Perky wasn’t what most blokes wanted, but she didn’t really care about most blokes.

“You’re not watching,” he accused, his voice amused and smug once again. She looked at him and squeezed her breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples as she spread her legs slightly. He was standing up, leaning against the side of the tub, and she watched him moving his hand down his chest teasingly. His hair had come loose from the ribbon and framed his lean face like a halo of red gold. She liked it because it gave him a wild look.

“You should let your hair grow out even longer,” she murmured, concentrating until hers brushed against her shoulders at the same length. If she’d managed to do it correctly, it was also the same color as his own. She shook it out and smiled. “See how sexy it looks?” She grew it longer before she changed it back to the vibrant purple that was her current favorite shade.

“No, _that’s_ sexy,” he said. “Now shut up and watch.”

“Yes, Head Boy, Sir.” She grinned and watched his hand move lower. He was becoming more erect as she stared, which showed just how much he enjoyed being watched. He wasn’t as big as Charlie, but he was longer. Not that she’d closely studied Charlie’s penis. That much.

Bill deliberately moved slow, taking his time and teasing her. His fingers were long and he had freckles on the back of his hand. She didn’t know why, but she really liked those freckles. Of course, she couldn’t really focus on the freckles when his fingers were dragging back and forth along the trail of hair that led down to his penis. She moved her hand down her belly until she reached dampness. She was so wet just from watching him that it surprised her.

“Spread them further apart. I want to see,” Bill demanded quietly. She watched him wrap his fingers around his erection and tug, which was unbelievable. She’d always thought blokes must be gentle with it, since it was supposed to be sensitive, but Bill was gripping it tightly and moving his fist up and down roughly.

Her nipples tightened even more as she scooted to the edge of the bath and spread her legs open for him to see. She wasn’t embarrassed despite the fact that no other bloke had ever seen this part of her before. She could feel the bubbles and warm water against her legs, which just added to the sensations. She kicked her foot, splashing bubbles at him, and laughed as she leaned back and thrust her breasts forward. Once she was comfortably resting her weight on one arm, she moved her fingers along her slit. It was arousing to have him watch her, especially when she didn’t much like people looking at her since that usually happened whenever she did something stupid or clumsy.

This was different, though. Bill was looking at her as if she was sexy, watching her hand and staring at her chest while he stroked his erection. When her fingers were wet, she finally pushed one inside. Bill groaned and moved his hand faster. He looked gorgeous, with his red hair falling across his face and the candlelight on his body. At that moment, she didn’t think she’d ever seen anything like him and doubted she’d ever find anyone who made her forget how to breathe like he could.

“Do you like being watched, Nymphadora?”

She shuddered when he asked that question in a husky drawl that caused her to thrust her finger just a little harder. He smirked as he ran his thumb over the head of his erection, and she watched him pinch his nipples, dragging his fingers over one then the other. After she nodded, she shifted and reached up to pinch her own nipples. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten how slippery the floor was and how much of her weight was resting on that arm. Before she could stop herself, she was sliding into the tub.

When she emerged, suds clinging to her body and dripping from her hair, she smiled sheepishly at Bill. He’d stopped wanking and looked concerned, but he relaxed when he saw she was okay. “I meant to do that,” she told him.

“Of course you did.” He glanced down at his erection and then back at her before he arched a brow.

“Don’t let my clumsiness stop the show,” she told him. Since she couldn’t really stand and do herself, she got out of the tub and sat back on the edge, far enough away that she might not slip so easily this time. “Where were we?”

“You were about to add a second finger and make yourself come,” Bill murmured. “Let me watch your body tremble as you bring yourself to orgasm, hear your soft cries, know that I’m the only man who’s ever seen it happen.”

“Like that, don’t you?” she asked, spreading her legs and brushing away a glob of bubbles before she eased her finger back inside. Once she was comfortable, she added a second. “Knowing you’re the only bloke who’s ever seen me like this? Can hear it in your voice. Bet you’d like for me to slide down on top of that,” she stared at his erection, “and let you be the first there, too.”

“Fuck,” he groaned lowly. “You’re too bloody young for that, so stop tempting me. Enough teasing. Move your fingers faster, harder. I want to hear them slapping against your wet skin.”

She watched him wanking as she moved her fingers in and out, biting her lip as she focused again on what they were doing. He kept murmuring ‘fuck yourself harder’ ‘faster’ ‘let me see you’ and other words that soon blended together into a low growl that had her heart racing. She rolled her hips, careful of the wet floor, and was soon moving against her hand as he watched. God, she loved being watched by him.

“Your clit. Pinch your clit for me, love,” he urged, the sound of skin against skin nearly as loud as their breathing.

That would send her over, she knew, but she craved that sweet release too much to ignore him. She reached down and rubbed her clit with her thumb, gasping as her body jerked. It was just what she’d needed. She came with a low whine, arching off the tile as she shuddered and whimpered his name.

“Look at me,” he demanded, sounding almost desperate. She was panting, trying to catch her breath, and she raised up from where she lay on the floor to watch him. He stared at her as she licked her lips and focused her stare on his hand. It wasn’t long before he thrust forward into his hand and came with a grunt. She watched him come, watched it splash into the bath and drip on his hand.

“Bloody hell,” she finally whispered, shoving her wet hair away from her face as she kept watching him.

“Quite right,” he agreed. He let go of his penis and licked his hand while looking at her, sucking his fingers in a way that made her rub her legs together. When he was finished, he summoned a towel and tossed it to her. “To show my brother, for your bet.”

“Bet?” She looked at the towel and then back at him. “Oh, right. Sorry, I nearly forgot why I was here after that show.”

“You should probably get dressed and go back, before Filch catches you.” He smiled slightly, letting her know that it, that _they_ , were okay, which was a relief. After a second, he added, “I enjoyed the show, too. Both parts.”

“I owe you one, for helping me win this bet. Charlie’s insufferable whenever he wins.“ She grinned and got to her feet, pulling her robe on but not bothering with her clothes. Once she was relatively decent, she cast a charm to dry her hair, not caring about the rest since she’d shower once she was back at the dorm. When she reached the door, she looked at him and caught him watching her. Her grin widened and she winked at him. “You know, Billy, I won’t be sixteen forever,” she reminded him before sneaking out to go back to the dorm and find Charlie. She had a bet to win.

End


End file.
